Music Mall
by Meguro-ku
Summary: Everyone DIDN't plan going to the mall. NO ONE wanted to get locked in. YET they seem okay with it,as long their lovers stay with them. Yuri Yaoi! Full summery AND pairings inside.


I do not own digimon. Gawd,so tired... I'm having fic writers block. I came up with this idea and yeah. 

Warning : This fic contains Yaoi and Yuri.

Pairings: Mainly DaisukeX Taichi, Sora X Hikari , hints of Matt X Takeru , Joe X Yolie.

Summery: It was Mimi's bright idea for all of them to go shopping,thinking everyone's mature enough. She was wrong. Yet it was Mimi's fault they got trapped in a mall. They all go off with someone else. Maybe Mimi's mistake helped out their relationship?

Rated: T,Might be M though-Language,adult situations.

Meghan: Yay! ..Oh yeah, all flames will be transported to the nearest hell. If they (somehow) get towards me or heaven,it will be transported no matter what. WE DO NOT WANT THE ROOF ON FIRE! And here's something for some people:

Taichi-Tai

Daisuke-Davis

Hikari-Kari

Takeru-T.K

Those are all I'll be using,might use both in this fic. Whoops,am I wasting your pure time? Here we go!..

* * *

It was a Saturday morning.A perfect day to Mimi. She woke up in a hotel in Japan. It was almost time for a holiday,and all the malls will be closing soon. She had a bright idea of visiting Japan to spend some time with her friends. She dialed one number and waited for a reply. Don't you love speed dial? First she called.. "Sora! " She cheered. 

"Hm? Mimi! " A voice was heared on the other line. "This is Hikari."

She raised a brow,"Why are you at Sora's house?" She asked.

"I spent the night at her's. So what's up?"

" I'm calling everyone. I need you sprend the word. Were all going to meet up at the mall."

"Which one?"

"Uhm..that..new one.."

"Oh. Ok! Meet you there!

-  
A phone call later.  
--

"Yo! Joe, are you busy?"

"Well, I have a exam in a hour or two. And.."

"Good, meet me at that one new mall at 5 o' clock! "

"Wait MiMI!-"

-  
Another phone call later.  
--

"Hello little Cody." She smiled.

Cody raised a brow,"Um..Mimi-san,you don't need to call me that."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, I need you to meet me at the one new mall at 5 o' clock."

"But, Mimi, I can't drive. My grandfather can't drive for awhile and my Mom needs to go to the doctor's office."

"..I'll pick you up! Get ready NOW! "

At 4:30..

(Tai's Pov)

I whistled in the car. I waited for him. I didn't pay attention to the two girl's walking beside the car. I yelled at Daisuke when he walked out the door. "Dai! Get you cute butt in here!" I shout. The girls giggled. He blushed. "Tai.."he muttered. I looked in the back seats. Sora and Hikari. Hikari looks like she almost falling asleep.

He got in the car,"Tai,did you have to do that?"

"Yes."

Sora looked at Hikari. " I wish.."

"Wish what?" Hikari looked at her.

"I can get you in my warm room. Make you sit on the bed. Turn off the lights." She leaned closer.Hikari begin to sweat. "So I can show you something..To see my glow in the dark watch!" She showed it to her.

"Hey,isn't this what I gave you for Valentine's day 'cause Matt got you nothing?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I broke up with him. What a jackass."

Even though he's like my best friend, it's true. He was a jackass.And still is. I drove in a parking spot,spotting other cars. I checked the time. 5:00. right on time. But the mall closes at 6:30. Crap.

Let's see there was, Cody,Daisuke,Sora,Hikari,Mimi,Joe,Ken,Matt,Takeru,Izzy,Yolie and me. Hm, I think everyone is here.

Mimi got in front of everyone," Ok,pretend this is a field trip.."

"Wait,this is SCHOOL now?"Matt asked. "This is a weekend. Fuck school!"

"Fuck Izzy.."I muttered. I believe Matt had a crush on Izzy for a while now,4 years..tops.

"..Just be good little rude people you are..We come back at 6:25!"

"Okay,it's been twenty-five fuckin' minutes. WHERE THE HELL IS MIMI?!" I shout.

Joe straighted his glasses, "I bet she's buying everything in the stores."

Mimi finally came back,50 minutes later."Good,Mimi let's go!"

(Yolie's pov)

We all ran towards the LOCKED doors. "Aw man. Were doomed! I'll be busted."I whined. At least were locked in a mall."New idea. We all go what ever store we want. But no stealing clothes--food is fine."

Daisuke cheered," Fucking sweet!"

Daisuke's pov)

We all had a deal. Go with a buddie. And my buddie was Taichi. I blushed. Alone with him,sometimes we'd bump shoulders. Everytime he get's behind me I could feel my self harden.'Crap..' I thought trying to hide it with my jacket. Tai looked over,"You okay?" I looked up,"Hm? Oh,yeah.."

"Look the toy store! I'll get you a ball, my treat."

"Tai,do you mean steal one?"

"Don't worry! "He assured me.

-  
Another part of the mall --

Sora was picking clothes off the rack,they were at a store called 'Limited two'. "Found anything yet,Hikari?" Sora asked. Kari shook her head."Nope"  
Kari and Sora were best friends. Sora likes Hikari though,and Hikari likes Sora. They giggled as they heard music. It seems that Matt has broke in the Dj's room.

'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
so let's do it like they on the discovery Channel!'

It was sang my the famous Matt. It seemed like it was the only song he could sing. The rest was oldies.

"Maybe..we should go to a different store.."

-  
Another part of the mall --

Joe looked at the glass. "These seem nice." He said.

"No no," Yolie said. "These are better. Dark blue is better!"

Joe and Yolie was looking at glasses. They weren't planing to steal any. "Hm, It would match my hair,but brown is more mature. "

Mimi was next to them,"What about Pink? Everything go great with pink. And hottpink is so mature."

They both stared at her."So how about indigo?" Yolie asked.

-  
Another part of the mall --

Matt and Takeru blinked at the many buttons. "Matt,do you know how to work this thing?" Matt and Takeru sneaked--or just in the Dj's room."Yes I do,T.K. See,this one is the AIR button. Speaking of which.." Matt pressed the button. "..Ahem..Me and T.K will now be hosting this radio thingy. Hope you enjoy. We may call up someone to sing a song to us. IT MAY NOT be 'BARBIE GIRL'"He sighed."Mimi." Muttered Takeru.

"Ok, T.K let's find the record button." Matt said,forgetting that they were on air.

"Matt.."

"..Takeru,shut up for a few. "

"Were on air.."

"..! CRAP!"

-  
Back to Dai and Tai --

Both of us laughed. "What a weird song pick." Tai had said. "Are we really mammals?"

"Yeah. We give live birth. So pretty much." I shruged. We made our way through the toy robots and barbie dolls. "Hey,if barbie's so popular,why do you have to buy her friends?" Tai joked making both of us laugh. I frowned,I love Tai. Why can't I just tell him. I'm not sure if I'm worth being with him. The soccer player. 'He wouldn't like me that same way...'

I sighed but blushed when he put his arm around my shoulder. I yawned. I put my head on his chest. "Sempai.." I muttered. He raised abrow. He pointed out army of stuff animals.

"Come on,Dai. We can sleep there for the night." I nodded as I threw my self on them.He sat on a head. I put my head on his chest. I soon fell into deep sleep.

(Tai's Pov)

I watch him slumber. He looked so sweet. So innocent. I must have him. I saw a bit of drool forming around the corner of his mouth. "Perfect.." I whispered. I carefully unbuckled his pants. I smirked sliding off his boxers. I hold his member,feeling it harden. 'So warm..' I thought. I put it in my mouth,sucking it. I could hear him whimper.He 'exploded' in my mouth. It tasted so good. He moaned. 'Oh crap..! He's waking up..'

Daisuke woke up slowly. "Sempai..? I feel weird..' I said nothing. "Is this a dream?" he smiled.

I shook my head. "No. I love you Dai."

His eyes were filled with with tears. " I have waitted..S-so long for hear you say that.. I love you Taici-sempai. "

I kissed him then he helped me take off the rest of his clothes and mine. He nodded allowing me to fuck him.

'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
so let's do it like they on the discovery Channel!'

-  
Back to Kari and Sora --

"Hey,Kari,does this bra look good on me?" Sora asked trying on blue bra. Kari blushed. "I-it r-rocks.." She laughed. "Thanks,Maybe I should try on the underwear now."

Infact all she was wearing was a bra,and all Kari was wearing was the underwear. "Switch ya?" Sora asked.

"Hey..Sora?"Kari turned to Sora,trying not to pay attention to Sora's lower body.

'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
so let's do it like they do on the discovery Channel!'

If Kari could,she'd hit Matt and T.K so bad. "Uhm..Sora.." She looked down.

"I'm listening."

"Sora..I..I..I..l-love you!" She cried out hugging her. There was silence. Kari wished she could hang her self.

"I..love you too." She kissed Kari's forehead. "When Me and Tai was very little,we would play soccer together. That's when I saw you. You were alittle infant,crawling on the carpet. When I sit down,you'd tried to crawl on my lap,holding out your hands. Ever since then I wanted to be your best friend. Now I want it to be more. "She smiled.

Tears formed in both of their eyes. Was Kari hearing right? Before she knew they were making out. But stopped to get dressed.

-  
Back to Joe,Mimi & Yolie --

"I think pink would go best."

Joe sighed. "For the last time Mimi,I'm not wearing pink glasses. It'll be so embarassing!"

"I think you should go with Dark blue,Joe." Yolie said.

"Good Idea,Yolie."

"WHAT?! Last time you said no!" Mimi groaned.

" And I think you should go with dark purple,Yolie." He smiled." It'll be perfect on you."

"Oh,Joe." She blushed. "No one's perfect!"

"But you are." He blushed kissing her cheek.

"What the hell?" Mimi shouted.

-  
Back to Matt and Takeru --

Takeru sighed,"Matt..Do you think this is..kind of old. And Mimi is throwing stuff at our window. "

"I guess your right. But don't you think that fisherman's hat is kind of old too?"

"..Shut up!"

"Make me." Matt teased. All of sudden,T.K kissed him. Matt was,you guessed it. QUIET.

"Did that shut you up?" He winked. Matt nodded,in shock.

-  
Meanwhile.  
--

Cody,Izzy and Ken stayed at the food court. Away from everything. They all stayied in silence. I bet the reader was wondering, 'wait,not couple in this part?' Just you wait..

Izzy and Ken were in a different table,as always,Izzy paying attention to his computer. Ken blinked,watching him. He thought the way he works on his computer was fantasic, or 'fabulous' as Mimi would say. Ken was not the type to buy anyone when their busy. Ken finally gave him a peak on the cheek,and winked. The computer wiz blushed trying to force him to pay attention to his laptop. Ken placed his head on his. "What are you doing?" He asked. Ken simply replied,"Nothin'"

-  
THE NEXT DAY --

I yawned relizing he was laying on a doll. I looked at Dai,he smiled. I heard snoring from the Dj's room. "Dai..Daisuke,my love. Wake up." I whispered. He muttered before he awoke. He snuggled closer to me. I grabbed my shirt,pants,boxers. I got dress while he layied there,watching me dress. "Come on Daisuke. We need to leave before it opens." Daisuke got dressed,slowly. He hold hands as we walked out of toy store. We spotted the foutean, Sora was laying on a bench, Kari on top of her,both dressed of course. Joe and Yolie,both sitting next to each other,head on head. Izzy and Ken on the floor. Cody was awake with Mimi.She looked like she was pissed off,bad. The four of us had to wake them up. It was almost time for us to leave. Mimi kissed Cody on the lips. She finally stopped. "YEAH! See, we all got kissed. I am not the only one anymore! "

"C'mon, let's get the heck out of here!" We sneaked off to the closest exit door.

-  
Meanwhile.  
--

Matt woke up with T.K on his lap,both hands around him. He watched the other teens head to the exit door. 'Since when was that there?' he thought. He carried T.K on his back. "HEY!! GET BACK HERE!"

'You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
so let's do it like they on the discovery Channel..'

* * *

Oh my gawd, I lost my writers block thanks to this! Prepare to see another chapter on one of my fics. I do not own 'Discovery Channel', Bloodhound gang does. M'kay?! Oh sorry kept repeating every single lyric instead of the WHOLE song. I found it amusing just reading the same one.  



End file.
